Yesung's new hair style
by phila sungie
Summary: Hanya sebuah panpik pendek tentang perubahan warna rambut Yesung oppa. Moga-moga pada suka. Oh ya jangan lupa yaa. Reviewnya. Biar Phila makin semangat bikin panpik.


**Summary : hanya sebuah panpik pendek tentang perubahan warna rambut Yesung oppa.**

**Disclaimer : Suju milik Mbah Lee Soo Man tapi Yesung oppa milik Author dan Wokkie oppa.**

**Piring…eh maksudnya pairing : Yephi(Yesung+Phila) *di bunuh reader+cloudsomnia+wookie*oke..oke..maksud Phila Yewook.**

**Warning : harap di ingat semua panpik bikinan Phila gaje sangat. Jadi kalau ada yang pusing,muntah-muntah dan mengalami keluhan lainnya setelah membaca panpik ini itu bukan salah author.**

**Yesung's new hair **

Seorang namja mungil sedang duduk di depan laptop kesayangannya. Sesekali ia memgedip-edipkan matanya untuk mengadaptasi matanya terhadap cahaya laptopnya. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi melihat gambar-gambar yang terpampang jelas di layar laptopnya. Suara mengalun lembut memenuhi kamarnya. Namja mungil itu ikut menyanyi seiring dengan suara lembut yang keluar dari benda elektronik itu.

"Wookie-ah…" panggil Yesung lembut yang duduk di samping kasur sambil mengelus-elus cangkang kura-kura kesayangannya. Akan tetapi namja mungil yang dipanggil Wokkie hanya diam saja. Merasa sedikit jengkel Yesung berdiri meninggalkan anak-anaknya(?)dan berjalan menuju ke istrinya(?).

"Wookie apa yang sedang kau lihat! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu dan kau mengacuhkanku!" gerutu namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebentar kemudian kembali terfokus pada laptopnya "ku kira Hyung sedang memanggil kura-kura .

"Mana ada kura-kuraku yang bernama Wookie. Apa kau mau ku samakan dengan kura-kura. Apa sih yang kau lihat sepertinya kau sangat serius" Yesung mendekatkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat layar laptop Wookie.

Wookie hanya menggulum senyum "Lihat hyung dia tampan ya… cute banget"

"Sejak kapan kau mengidolakan Justin Bieber nae Wookie" tanya Yesung dengan sedikit nada cemburu.

Namja manis di sebelah Yesung itu memutar bola matanya ke atas sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang mengingat-ingat "sepertinya sudah lama hyung. Aku sangat suka rambut pirangnya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya" ujar Wookie sambil menyetuh gambar Justin Bieber di layar laptopnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yesung hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Aku pulang" teriak Yesung sambil membuka pintu dormnya. Dua belas namja yang berada di ruang nonton kaget mendengar suara Yesung.

"gag usah berteriak kami juga deng…! Yesungie apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu!" Leeteuk semakin kaget ketika melihat rambut Yesung yang sekarang berubah blonde. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menjadikan Yesung pusat perhatian tidak terkecuali Wookie.

Ia menerjap-erjapkan matanya mencoba untuk mempercayai yang terjadi pada Hyung kesayangannya itu "Hyung kau kenapa?".

Yesung menggaruk pelan rambut pirang "Jelek ya…aku hanya ingin mewujudkan impianmu bisa menyetuh rambut pirang. Seperti yang kau katakan kemarin. Kau ingin menyentuh rambut Justin yang berwarna pirang. Ya…walaupun warna rambutku dan Justin sangat berbeda. Aku minta maaf yaa nae Wookie karna kata hairstylist kita warna itu sangat tidak cocok denganku"

Namja manis itu memandang Yesung sebentar kemudian menariknya masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi Hyung melakukan ini semua untukku" ujar Ryeowook ketika mereka sampai di kamar. Yesung hanya menggaguk-angguk babbo.

Namun tiba-tiba Wookie memukul kepala Yesung pelan "dasar babbo kau Hyung. Kalau aku hanya ingin menyentuh rambut pirang aku bisa menyentuh rambut Heechul Hyung. Kau lupa saat album keempat kita rambut Heechul Hyung berwarna pirang. Bahkan rambutnya lebih mirip dengan Justin Bieber daripada rambutmu Hyung" celoteh Wookie. Suasana hening untuksementara waktu.

"Hahahahaha kau benar Nae Wookie" Yesung tertawa pelan ada sedikit nada kecewa dari suara sexynya.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Wookie. Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya. Namja tampan itu juga bisa merasakan punggungnya basah. Ia tahu kalau Wookie sedang menangis sekarang. Yesung melepaskan tangan Wookie dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

" kenapa kau menangis kau tidak suka dengan rambutku. Baiklah sore ini aku akan ke salon untuk mengembalikkan warnanya" tanya Yesung khawatir sambil memegang pundak namja manis di depannya.

Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya matanya sedikit memerah lalu tangannya menyentuh pelan pipi Yesung "gomawo hyung kau sudah berusaha mewujudkan impianku. Aku menyayangi hyung apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun warna dan model rambutmu hyung. Kau tidak perlu merubahnya kembali. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada Hyung. Dulu, sekarang dan besok"

Yesung tersenyum pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wookie pelan. Dan akhirnya ia menarik dongsaeng kesayangannya ke dalam pelukkannya. Membiarkan keduanya merasakan kasih saying masing-masing.

FIN

Ada yang suka dengan rambut Yesung oppa sekarang. Sebenarnya yang blonde itu ada Yesung dan Donghae oppa. Ma'ap buat Donghae oppa Phila gag buat panpik ini versi Oppa. Gag usah banyak ngomong di tunggu reviewnya…..


End file.
